


But Rabbits Don’t Lay Eggs

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fanfiction, Gen, character: autobot ensemble, genre: crack, genre: humor, rating: k, verse: post 2007
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-14
Updated: 2011-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Fill from ghostofthemotif’s <a href="http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/51418.html?thread=393434#t393434">prompt here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Rabbits Don’t Lay Eggs

**Title:** But Rabbits Don’t Lay Eggs  
 **‘Verse:** Post 2007  
 **Series:** None  
 **Rating:** K  
 **Characters:** Autobot Ensemble  
 **Summary:** Fill from ghostofthemotif’s [prompt here](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/51418.html?thread=393434#t393434).

 

**But Rabbits Don’t Lay Eggs**

 

Easter ended up being held at the Lennox’s property. It wasn’t a bad plan. Their house was out away from the town, no neighbors for miles, the property itself was about fifty acres. This made it relatively safe for the Autobots to be around and part of the celebration in their root mode, instead of stuck folded up as cars the whole day.

Sam was torn between being horrified at the mangling of his religious practices in front of his parents, and amused all to hell by those manglings. Couldn’t expect alien robots to get it, right? And the new arrivals hadn’t really had much time yet to study the culture.

Perceptor was currently involved in a conversation with Maggie over the illogical misrepresentation of rabbits laying eggs, as his research showed the platypus as Earth’s only egg-laying mammal. Maggie was trying to explain that it was purely old Pagan symbolism that had been adapted to a new belief, but apparently that still made no sense to Perceptor.

Sideswipe, another new arrival, must have gotten bored of listening to them, because he cut in with a loud, “So when do we get to see the zombie?” Ironhide reached out casually, and smacked the silver mech in the helm.

“How about we just hunt the eggs?” Sarah asked, her baby daughter in one arm, and a bunch of little baskets looped over the other. “I hid them earlier, and we should probably find them before it gets too warm out here.”

“I don’t get it,” Sideswipe said.

“It’s just for fun,” Sarah explained, while Sam watched his mom help pass out the baskets. They were comically tiny, even in Bumblebee’s hand. “There are a few plastic eggs with candy in them as well.”

Much of the focus was on Annabelle as this was her first Easter, and even Sam thought it was cute how she crawled around hesitantly through the prickly grass, and squealed at the brightly colored eggs. She was having more luck than the   
‘Bots, that was for sure.

Optimus had managed to find one after admonishing Ratchet for using his scanners. He held it ever so carefully between his massive thumb and forefinger, inspecting the cheerful red and yellow swirls when Sideswipe darted by.

“Ew,” Sideswipe snickered as he danced back, optics following the gooey drizzle of egg. This time Ratchet was at hand to whap Sideswipe on the helm. “You guys are no fun,” the silver mech muttered, and slouched off.

Perceptor had teamed up with Maggie, and was currently quizzing her on the meaning behind the colors. Sam heard a slightly frustrated, “Because they’re _pretty_ , Perce! God!”

Bumblebee popped up next to Sam, optics bright and a little trill of happy music playing. He held out his own tiny basket, and Sam counted about a half dozen eggs. “Hey, Bee, good work.”

There was a staticky chuckle, and Bumblebee pointed. Sam turned in time to see Prime crouching, basket on the ground, and cautiously trying to lift another egg with both hands. There was a soft, “Oops,” and the egg dropped into the basket. Even from as far away as Sam was, and without looking at Optimus’ face, he knew the egg hadn’t made it intact.

A bit later everyone circled around at Sarah’s call. Optimus had a basket full of gooey broken eggs and colorful shells. He seemed really proud of the _one_ that had survived.

Ironhide shuffled his feet, and set down a basket full of perfect eggs, muttering something about Guardian programming.

Sideswipe and Ratchet were busy, the medic’s voice carrying back to them. “Idiot! Chocolate is for _humans_ to eat!”

Perceptor sat calmly, a single egg in his hand as he turned it over and over, inspecting it closely. Maggie seemed to be warily waiting for more questions.

Sam grinned as his mom stepped up beside him, and handed him a Cadbury Egg. “Not too bad for their first Easter, hm?” she said, softly, snickering a bit.

Sam shook his head, unwrapping the foil from the chocolate. “We’ll have to plan better next year.” He motioned toward Annabelle where she sat happily drooling pink from the Peep she was mauling. “Get them something they can enjoy as much.” He could just see Sideswipe giving an evil laugh before biting off the head to a bunny-shaped energon treat, or Perceptor explaining the process of how he managed to stabilize the colors to make multi-hued energon eggs. Sam chuckled. Maybe make some that Optimus could actually hold without risk of breaking no matter how careful he was.

His mom gave him a squeeze. “Come on. Let’s help poor Sarah clean this mess up.” Sam grinned, and walked off to find the hose.

~ | ~

**([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) )**


End file.
